Dream a Dream of Happiness
by Asher Elric
Summary: Summer has always been boring for Harry. Except this summer, he actually finds a friend who isn't afraid of Dudle. meanwhile, Remus is having problems of his own with Dumbledore and things get weird when the truth of the Potters death comes to light.
1. Making Friends

Summary – An original concept of the overused plot! Au, Harry and Sirius are able to be a family due to a Stranger who just wants friends.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything of the Harry Potter series.

_**Dream a dream of Happiness**_

_**Part 1 of 5**_

****

* * *

****

Summer time in Little Winning, Surrey, was like any other summer. People watered their lawns and washed their nice looking cars. Kids played out side either at the play park or strolled around with their friends looking for some sort of mischief to get into.

Dudley Dursley and his friends were currently doing the second pass time of Summer. The group of boys strolled along, looking for a house to destroy when they came upon a moving truck and a red minni van of which had just pulled up into the drive way of Number 13. They saw two adults and one kid get out of the van.

"Wow, how lovely!" the woman said.

"I told you it was nice, dear," the man said to his wife.

"I think it's normal," the kid said. She was tall and had deep red hair.

Dudley and the boys kept walking up the street, they wanted to get a good look at the new family on the block. No doubt, Dudley thought, that his mother had already known about this family moving in. All the same, he at least wanted to see what was going on.

"How so you mean, normal? Dear?" the woman asked.

"It looks like all the other houses on the stupid block," the girl replied.

"It does at that, maybe a few plastic flamingo's will help," the man said.

As Dudley got closer, he could hear them speaking more clearly and he knew that the family wasn't from around these parts. They had no accent whatsoever, which made them sound the same to him. The movers started to move stuff into the house while the mother sent her daughter to explore the neighborhood.

"Hey! You live around here?" the girl said when she turned to see Dudley and the other boys. They now saw that she liked pirates, she wore jeans and a shirt that said "Wanted: Jack Sparrow" with the picture of Jack Sparrow in between the words. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a nice smile for them.

"Yeah," Dudley replied.

"I live at number 4," he said.

"Ah, I see, well – I gotta go and take a walk. Maybe I'll see ya'll later," she said, and with that she crossed the street and went in the general direction of the play park. All the while singing a song about rum and fifteen men on a dead mans chest.

"She's hot," one of the boys said.

"No she isn't," Dudley just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry Potter was glad to finally escape the Dursley house. He had been cleaning all day and he was damned tired of it. He wished he had done something to actually deserve it, however, just being himself and existing seemed to be the excuse his Aunt and Uncle used in order to punish him.

Harry pushed his hair back and slumped his shoulders; from behind he heard footsteps. His hand slipped to his back pocket to grip his wand. But the friendly voice from behind surprised him (though he still had the feeling of death eater).

"Hi! I'm looking for the play park, do you know where it is?" the voice asked.

"Er – yeah," he shrugged.

"Great…could you give me directions? Or are you going there? Maybe we could walk together," the girl said. She had a wide smile and something about her had Harry in a trusting mood all of a sudden. But he tried to keep his barriers up.

"I am going there, I guess you could walk with me," he shrugged again.

"Great, I'm Keziah Lords, but you can call me Kizzy," she said.

"Harry, I'm Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Harry, where do you live?" she asked.

"You first," Harry said.

"I live at Number 13 Privet Drive," she easily supplied. Harry now doubted that she was a death eater.

"Number 4," he had to say.

"You live with that boy….the – er—"

"The fat one? Yeah, he's Dudley Dursley," Harry said.

"Ah, he was rather interested when we drove up. I saw him and his friends looking when we got here. Is he your cousin or step brother? I can't see any family resemblance, though don't take that the wrong way," Kizzy said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Harry had to laugh, "You got it right the first time," he said.

"Ah, I see. So where are you visiting from?" Kizzy asked.

"Er – Scotland," Harry replied.

"Coolness, I'm visiting from the States. My parents are going to live here though," she said,

"Oh? Why?" now Harry was curious. They continued to walk down the street while they talked.

"I'm apprenticed, it's rather hard to get apprenticed these days," she sighed.

"What are you studying?" Harry asked.

"Oh the normal…Transfiguration…"

Harry cut her off.

"Wait, are you telling me you're a witch?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, and you have got to be a wizard. I must admit, I saw your wand from behind and decided to talk to you. I don't have many friends and those I have I can't talk to about school. All they know is that I am home schooled and have a tutor," Kizzy shrugged.

"Wow, what school do you go too?" he asked.

"I don't got to any school. I'm from America, it's different there," she replied with a small giggled.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're taught by our parents first and then we get apprenticed. I do know people who come here to England to get apprenticed," Kizzy replied.

"I see, is that good?"

"I suppose so. I have a teacher who majors in one subject but can help me in all of it. How about your school system?" Kizzy asked.

"Well, we go to a boarding school, I go to Hogwarts. We have different teachers," Harry said.

"Ah, I see, that sounds rather inviting to be honest," Kizzy said.

"What is your favorite subject?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I like Charms the best, but I am total crap at potions," Kizzy laughed.

"Yeah, I know someone like that,"

They entered the play park and made way for the swings. Kizzy was glad she had found someone who she could talk to about school. Harry was a small kid but he was rather interesting. She did know, however, that he did not like to be noticed and that he was slightly jumpy.

"Why are you jumpy?" Kizzy asked.

"One word: Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Oh, the Dude who wants to kill everyone and take over England? I've heard about him and his stupid followers, talk about idiocy at its finest," Kizzy muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. He looked around for Death Eaters who might pop out at that comment.

"Well, don't you think it's rather odd that he's only going for England and not the world?" she asked.

"Er – no,"

"Well, it is, and I should know because I am a writer," Kizzy replied.

"How do you know that?"

"It's easy, he's not ambitious enough. Well, not liked Sadam is, that Dude is worst than Voldemort, he may be a muggle, but he's damn good at torture," Kizzy replied.

"That sounds…bad," Harry muttered.

"I'm sure that if Sadam wasn't a muggle we'd have an even bigger problem on our hands. Anyway, how are you dealing with it all? I mean, it has got to be hard to be the Boy-Who-Lived and all that crap," Kizzy said.

"Yeah it's…wait a second…how did you?"

"How did I know? I'm a writer, I've done some research. Not much, but I at least know what is going on," she shrugged.

"Ah,"

"Sorry about Black though, I don't think he killed your parents. From everything I've read (despite that which was written in the Prophet, but I hate that paper) he sounded like a good guy. It seems to me that it goes against his character to turn his friends over to someone he hated, a lot. With a passion, actually," Kizzy said.

"He does hate Voldemort with a passion, and he didn't kill my parents. It was Wormtail,"

"The Dude who died?"

"Yeah,"

"So, what do you mean by that?" Kizzy asked. Harry started the swing going and Kizzy followed. It was getting to be late evening but neither were wanting to go home.

"Wormtail is alive," Harry said.

"That completely sucks," Kizzy said.

"No doubt about that. We lost him too, so we can't get Sirius' name cleared," Harry said.

"I get it now. From what I know and from what you have just told me. Not to mention to make a long story short, I shall surmise that it was actually Wormtail who betrayed you and your parents to Voldemort and not your Godfather. That is actually a good plot for a book, don't you think?" Kizzy asked.

"I don't want anyone to write a book about me," Harry muttered.

"Neither would I, anyway, do you want to have dinner at my house? You look thinner than you did in all those photographs in the papers,"

"What do you mean by that? Photographs?" Harry asked.

"Oh, there was this whole big article about you in the _Columbine Tymes_ – that's the United States version of the _Daily Prophet_ – there were at least five pages to it," Kizzy replied.

"Wow," Harry couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it was cool. I saved it in my memory book. My kids are one day going to look at that and they'll even think its cool. Let's go eat, my Dad is making burgers tonight," she said.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought a friend with me!" Kizzy said. Mrs. Lords came out of the kitchen of which she had just finished unpacking.

"Kizzy, who is your friend?" Mrs. Lords asked.

"This is Harry, he lives at Number 4," Kizzy replied.

"How wonderful! Come in, Sunny is just getting done with the barbeque," Mrs. Lords said. Kizzy showed Harry into the kitchen were Mrs. Lords was setting another place at the table.

"And guess what else, Mom? Harry here is a wizard, isn't that cool?"

"Really? I am so glad! Oh Harry, I hope you and Kizzy become good friends. I'm telling you, this girl needs someone to get her heads out of the clouds!" Mrs. Lords joked. Harry gave her a smile.

"I hope so too, I don't have many friends either and none of them live near enough to have any fun with," he said.

"Maybe tomorrow we could do something," Kizzy said.

"I can help you get settled in, I don't have anything better to do," Harry shrugged.

"That would be a great help, we're planning on painting the front room tomorrow," that was the entrance of Mr. Sunny Lords.

"Sunny, this is Harry, he lives just down the street," Mrs. Lords said.

"How do you do, Harry?" Mr. Lords asked.

"I am fine, and you?" Harry asked politely.

"Very fine, well, lets all dig in. What is your poison of choice Harry? Coke, diet Coke or Pepsi?" Mr. Lords asked.

"Pepsi, please," Harry said. Mr. Lords got the two liter out and poured a cup for Harry and his daughter.

"Only Mom and Dad drink Coke. Pepsi is sweeter," Kizzy said.

"Indeed," Harry had to agree.

* * *

Harry didn't want to go home, he had fun with the Lords Family. After dinner they got out Muggle Monopoly and taught Harry how to play. They played the game for hours till Mrs. Lords won and it was time for Harry to go home. He gave them his farewells before he left and now he walked under the star light and street lamps.

Number 4 was lit up even though it was only nine o'clock. Dudley was probably trying to stay up later, which usually happened all the time. Harry silently entered the house. Dudley was watching the telly but every other light was off. Harry sneaked up to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom he sent off a letter to Ron and Hermione. Then he sent one to Dumbledore asking him about the Lords Family and to see if they were followers of Voldemort. Harry decided that it would be best if he be on the safe side of everything.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I hope that Kizzy isn't a Mary Sue. To help you all out with any doubts she will not fall in love with Harry or anyone else. She is just there to get the plot going. This will be a relatively short fic. But I shall update soon.

Ta, Midnight Island


	2. Meeting pizza and Lupin

Summary – Harry has help clearing his Godfathers name.

Disclaimer – the only thing I own here are the Lords family. Everything else belongs to Rowling.

**Dream a Dream of Happiness**

**Part 2 of 5**

* * *

Keziah Lords was the new kid on the block. She loved to where t-shirts with something funny written on them, and she was very weird. Well, maybe not as weird as Harry, but she had her weirdness while he had his and neither minded. In fact, Keziah liked to be weird and it was the best compliment that anyone could have given her.

Currently, she and Harry where helping Mr. and Mrs. Lords paint the living room. The color was a dark burgundy – it would have look gaudy if Mrs. Lords hadn't majored in home decoration while at college. Mr. Lords just did what his wife told him, he had found out early on that it was best to let women do what they want. Because, believe it or not, they will only do it anyway and there was no point in arguing.

Anyway, Harry was very skilled in painting for he had done it a million times before and so he didn't mind giving Kizzy a crash course in the fine art of wall art. She was a fast learner and soon they had gotten into a groove. It took the four of them at least two hours to prep and paint the living room before they went on to the hallway of which had a light orchid pink to be painted.

"I think we should stop for lunch," Mr. Lords said.

"Dad, can we get some pizza? There's a pizza parlor at least three blocks away," Kizzy said.

"Sure, forty aught to do it," Mr. Lords said. The kids took the money and happily ran out into the sun shine. Kizzy and Harry had a race down the street, of which Harry won.

"Your fast," Kizzy giggled breathlessly.

"Your not bad either," Harry replied.

"I bet you have to be fast because of the Dude who wants to suck your blood!" Kizzy joked.

"Funny, Voldemort never did struck me as the Vampire type," Harry shrugged.

"Sure, that's what he wants you to think," Kizzy replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, you American's are so odd," Harry sighed.

"No shit about it, dude!"

"Right,"

"So, what do you like on your pizza? Dad likes Anchovies and Pineapple,"

"Ewww!"

"No shit, I like just plain cheese, and so does mom," Kizzy replied.

"Let's get one pizza for your Dad and the rest of us can have the cheese," Harry replied.

It took them about twenty minutes to walk to the pizza parlor. While they waited, Kizzy used the rest of her forty pounds (that did not go to the pizza) to get some more soda and ice cream. They only had to wait for about ten for their pizza's before they started walking home.

However, fate had a small surprise in store for them….

No, it wasn't Voldemort…

No, it wasn't Snape….

No, it wasn't Death Eaters…

It was the one and only Marauder, Remus Lupin who stopped them.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be at your Aunts house?"

"Er – yes…?"

"Than why you so far away?" Remus asked.

"He's helping me and my family paint, Hi! I'm Keziah Lords! And who are you?" she asked.

"Remus Lupin,"

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you ain't no Death Eater are ya?" Kizzy asked.

"Heavens no!"

"Good, because if you were I'd have to kill you," Kizzy grinned.

"Harry," Lupin shook his head, "You have a weird taste in friends. Any road…you two had better get going, I'll walk you there,"

"You can walk us back to my house. We ain't done yet, and Harry's Aunt told him to stay out of their place for the whole day. Don't ask me why, that family is just plain awful!" Kizzy said.

"So you say," Lupin raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I never said it was a good place to be locked up at," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"_Nothing_! Say's he! Ha!" Kizzy objected. But she said nothing else and then started probing Remus.

"So, what do you know about Black?" she asked.

"He's my best friend," Lupin shrugged.

"What else? What about his character? Describe him in three words!" Kizzy demanded.

"Well, I guess you could say he is Courageous, Loyal and Loving," Remus replied.

"Ah, I see, sounds like he's cool as well," Kizzy nodded.

Harry shook his head at Lupin and Kizzy. Kizzy had also been probing him but Harry hadn't been too helpful. He figured she was just curious because she was a novelist (she insisted that she was) and so he had given her tiny hints.

"What about this Dumbledore dude I keep hearing about?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is the second most powerful wizard around. Harry has to be the first, or at least he will be," Lupin said.

"I see,"

"Kizzy, what are you getting at?"

"I think it's stupid that these adults are making you fight Voldy-shmouldy. I think you should be learning magic like any other normal wizard, and not have to worry about fighting some stupid ass-hole who thinks he can take over England," Kizzy replied.

"Excuse me," Lupin interjected, "But you aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nope, I'm from America, savvy?"

"That explains it," Lupin shook his head once again.

* * *

"You met Keziah Lords and her parents then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, she was nice and Mr. and Mrs. Lords were just as nice, though Keziah seemed a bit curious," Remus said.

"There isn't much on them, I don't know what her mother does for a job but her father is a prominent Alchemist in America," Dumbledore said.

"I see, they are American. Kizzy doesn't have a problem letting her opinions be known. I do know that she thinks that we adults should take care of Voldemort and not Harry. She seems to think it cruel of us to make Harry be the hero," Remus said.

"I think I need to meet this girl. She'd would be a good student," Dumbledore said.

"She's been apprenticed, she won't come to Hogwarts," Remus said in a matter of fact tone.

"How so?"

"She told me so. She was all to happy to go into the American school system," Remus shrugged.

"I see, that can be altered," Dumbledore said.

"What the hell are you trying to do? She won't come to Hogwarts, she's all ready said as much,"

"And your point is?"

"There cannot be another pawn in this stupid game," Remus said.

"Have you forgotten that you owe me a life debt?" Dumbledore glared at Remus.

"No, it's just that…she's a good girl. I don't want to see her hurt, you've all ready have plans to hurt Harry…"

"Harry won't be hurt if he puts his head to his studies," Dumbledore scoffed.

"Still, she is American, she'll go back after summer,"

"Either way, she will still be useful,"

Remus left the office, his face flushed and magic hurting.

* * *

Voldemort had sent another to him. Remus wasn't sure why, he had to uphold his life debt to Albus Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for the Headmaster, Remus knew that he would be worse off than he was now. He had his family house and some money that had been left from him by James and Lily. Though Albus had taken most of it. But just enough to make Remus dependent on him.

Remus wanted to get out from under the Headmaster's thumb. But he wasn't sure how to do it. Albus knew practically everything. Remus had the hardest time talking himself out of the trouble he had been in after the last Death Eater had visited him. This was just ridiculous!

"Sorry, but I've told you before, I can't. Now, go away," Remus said. Shutting the door in Lucius Malfoy's face. However, Malfoy pushed his way in anyway. The Werewolf must have been tired to have been pushed aside so easily.

"I do not want to be here any more than you want me here," Malfoy said.

"However, the Dark Lord has commanded me to come,"

"All right, I can't let you go back and get tortured. Say what you have too," Remus said. He led his guest to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. All the while knowing that Albus would have a word or two to say to him. Lupin hoped it wouldn't be painful.

"The Dark Lord would like you to comply to his wishes of becoming one of his own,"

"I know, but I can't,"

"Why is that? I need a direct answer," Malfoy replied.

"Fine then, I owe a life debt to Albus Dumbledore, happy? He's lording it over me. There is nothing I can do," Remus replied. He turned away from Malfoy.

"I see, how did that come about?" Malfoy asked.

"When I was eleven. Mostly, Werewolves cannot get into any magical school because of…well, the obvious. Any road, Albus said I could go to Hogwarts on scholar ship, but I'd owe him a life debt for it. I didn't know that till after seventh year though…and then I was stuck,"

"That is strange," Malfoy muttered.

"I noticed," Remus shrugged, he poured them both tea and invited the man to sit at his kitchen table. Malfoy did so.

"Strange as in I haven't heard of a life debt being used in such a way,"

"I couldn't find anything on it, I'm afraid. So, I am sorry, but I cannot join you. I'm not sure I would even if I was free to do so, I just don't have the luxury to think like that,"

"No one has that luxury in these dreadful times,"

"I agree with that one," Remus said.

"It seems that the Headmaster is over stepping boundaries," Malfoy said.

"Please, don't do anything on my behalf. I've barley avoided the dungeons as it is,"

"He's put you there? In the dungeons then?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, after Lestrange visited, I think it might be longer this time,"

"I…"

"Please don't, you are only doing what you are told and I respect that,"

"Respect, from a Gryffindor?" Malfoy sneered.

"And I'm being visited by a Slytherin, James would have hexed you the moment you stepped inside the house," Remus smiled.

"Just keep those memories close. You will need them," Malfoy said.

"Don't I know it," Remus muttered.

* * *

That night, Kizzy sat outside on the front door stoop just looking out over the dark neighborhood. Harry had to go home around nine and now it was two hours later and she was still not tired.

She yawned though, and at the edge of her foot she caught site of something. But she didn't see it clearly before it leaped out of site, but she was sure it had to be a rat of some sort.

"Rats…eww!" she muttered before she went into the house. She made sure the door was locked and then raised the locking wards. These wards would let the family know if anyone tried to get into their house.

_I wonder if that's what the Potters did before they went to bed._ She though as she made her way upstairs. _I bet Mr. and Mrs. Potter expected each night to be there last…_

* * *

A/N – Damn! This part turned out differently than before. I always suspected something like the life debt between Albus and Remus but…this was just weird! Damn it! Well, please tell me what you think. Especially about Malfoy and Kizzy. Kizzy I mine, I just don't want her to be a total marry sue. As for Malfoy…I hope I got him at least a bit right. Though I know it is strange for him to visit Remus…but I didn't want to make up a new character! 


	3. Lobsers are best kicked in the butt

A/N – This story has turned into one of those Manipulative!Dumbledore fics. Sorry, but that's just the way it happened!

Thank you to my one and only reviewer! Chase-Kun!

Disclaimer – I only own the Lords Family, everything else belongs to Rowling.

**Dream a Dream of Happiness**

**Part 3 of 5**

* * *

Sirius Black had been on the run for over two months now. He had gone to Australia, and China and Bombay in order to throw the ministry wizards off his trail. That only took one month, the second month he had gone back to the scene of the crime and had back tracked.

By this time Wormtail's trail had disintegrated to absolutely nothing. And so Sirius had to figure out where Wormtail would go next. Obviously he would go to Voldemort – and then his chances of finding the traitor had all ready gone down the drain.

But when he ran into a Centaur, who had graciously hadn't killed him, and after Sirius had explained everything, the Centaur had replied that he had come across two Death Eater deep in the forest just the week before. One was small and round, who looked remarkably like a rat.

The Centaur said that the rat-looking man was going to Surrey. Sirius thank the Centaur before returning to him animagus self and taking off, he had to make sure that Harry was all right and then he had to find Wormtail.

* * *

Remus followed Albus Dumbledore deep into the dungeons of the old castle. They passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dorms before going ever deeper. There were parts that Remus didn't remember, but this path had become so familiar to him that he thought about adding it to the Marauders Map.

Albus didn't say a word, Remus knew why he was being locked away again. He didn't blame Malfoy – sure in school that man had been just as bad, or even worst, than Severus Snape. Remus remembered turning Malfoy's hair pink once because he just go terribly mad at him.

Remus suddenly felt sick, the full moon was only two days away and he knew he would be spending it in the dungeons. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let him out till after the full moon, and that was being hopeful.

Finally they came to a dead end, at the end of the hallway was a silver door. Remus cringed as he got closer, but he knew there was no way out of it. Albus only ever put him in the silver cell if he thought Remus needed a lesson. This would be even worse during the full moon.

"Wand," Albus said. Remus regretfully handed it over before entering the cell. The silver door clanged behind him and he heard Albus walk away. Then the locking spell was placed and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out. That was the beauty of having a silver door – 1) it hurt to touch, at least to a Werewolf. So even without a locking spell they would at least think about it before doing anything. And 2) when the Were was transformed, it killed them.

Remus wondered if Albus wanted him to die.

The cell was sparse, there was only old hay in a corner that made up a bed of sorts, silver chains hung from the ceiling and walls. There was a small window to let in fresh air, but silver bars had replaced old iron bars and a silencing spell had been put on the cell, not to mention a notice-me-not charm. Probably a very strong one as well.

Remus settled himself on the straw to wait; it would be a long wait.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy made a visit to Remus Lupin cottage. Located in the South of France and surrounded by woods, the cottage was rather hard to find. But they all knew the way and so they had arrived just twenty minutes after they had Apparated.

"Why are we here, again?" Bellatrix asked, she didn't like Lupin. He was always a starty-two-shoes in school and that always got on her nerves.

"Because, he has to know what really happened to James and Lily," Lucius replied.

"He won't like it, he'll probably hex us," Narcissa said.

"So? Three to two, that's good odds," Lucius replied.

"But, what if he is not there?" Bellatrix asked.

"We'll at least make sure he's all right,"

The three Death Eaters made their way up a steep hill before they caught site of the old cottage. A sign in the front said "LUPIN" and the garden was alive with plants and animals who always hung around the small home. However, there was no movement detected as they snuck up to the house.

Narcissa peeked inside, she saw used breakfast dishes on the table, Lupin had made eggs and bacon, however, he hadn't eaten anything. She wondered why, it was quite close to the full moon as it was.

"Maybe he's sleeping," she said to the others. They crept to the door and found that it had been left open. Now they were on the guard, they pressed a panic button of sorts and moments later two others had joined them.

Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange went in first to check the premises. They found absolutely nothing. Not one singe of Lupin except that of which left clues that someone lived here.

"What do you think this is all about?" Rodolphus asked.

"Maybe he had to leave," Bellatrix said.

"I haven't seen him around the castle, but I haven't been there for a while," Severus said.

"Has there been other times when you saw him at the castle during the summer?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he's been put in the dungeons now for the full moons," Severus said.

"That's only two days away," Narcissa nodded her head.

"Only logical reason I can come up with. Let's see if he left us any clues," Lucius said.

The group were then able to get a good look at Remus Lupin's Cottage. He was an avid reader, mostly of dark arts. Half the books he had were illegal in England. But since he lived in France, it really didn't matter.

He also liked pictures. It looked as if Remus was putting a photo album together. Most of the pictures were of he and his friends when they were in school. Lily and James showed up more often as the group grew older and there were wedding photos as well.

"Lily always was pretty," Bellatrix said, she picked up a picture to look at it closer.

"She was also good in charms," Narcissa said.

"She made a good Death Eater," Lucius said.

"As did Potter, but I still don't like him," Severus muttered.

"Of course not!" Rodolphus grinned at him, "But you liked that Black Fellow!"

"I am not gay, now, do everyone a favor and shut up!" Severus muttered.

"Look at what I found!" Narcissa held up a letter and then she began to read it aloud.

_Remus, _

_Why do you insist on disobeying my direct orders? Isn't it enough that you betrayed James and Lily? Framed Sirius Black for it by having him meet with Peter? _

_I must say that I am disappointed in you, come to my office, we shall have a talk._

_Dumbledore_

"What do you think that means?" Rodolphus asked.

"Lupin didn't betray James or Lily. He's too loyal for that, not to mention that he wasn't even told where they were hiding," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"After that Halloween night, everyone that even knew James and Lily were given Virtriserum -- except for Sirius because everyone all ready knew that he betrayed his friends. Lupin had the hardest time of it because he is a Werewolf and the truth serum has silver in it," Severus said.

"And…that would mean that he almost died from it?" Bellatrix asked.

"I had the honor to question him. He didn't know a thing, not to mention he was completely devastated by everything,"

"And Dumbledore is using that against him," Narcissa said.

"No doubt, now the question is, what do we do about it? I suggest we take any and all letters we can find, I'll go back to the castle to see if Lupin is around anywhere," Severus said.

This plan of action was agreed upon. Severus returned to the Dark Lord before going back to the castle where he reported fake news to Dumbledore. He then took a walk. It was well known that he always stayed in the dungeons, and if Severus knew Dumbledore the way he though he did, than that meant that Dumbledore would secret Lupin away in the Dungeons once again.

That left Rodolphus, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius to gather up any and all letters they could find. Lupin kept most of the post on his desk in front of the huge bay windows of the living room. They gathered it all up before lurking around the house once more to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

Voldemort looked at the one letter that was most obvious. He sighed in frustration when he saw the blatant melodrama that Dumbledore was using to control the Werewolf. The only reason Voldemort was even worried was the fact that Lupin never tried to defend himself in any letters that went back to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was almost like Remus blamed himself for what had happened.

"When you find Lupin, bring him to me. We need to have a talk," Voldemort ordered his most faithful followers. Lucius, Rodolphus, Narcissa and Bellatrix gave a bow before leaving him in the audience chamber.

* * *

Keziah and Harry were having fun. It had been two days since the Lords family had moved into their new house, and just one that they had finished painting. Harry was good and painting and Mrs. Lords was impressed with him.

They were now walking down the street towards the play park where they figured they could hang out and talk about magic, alone. Harry found that even though Kizzy was smart and a little bit of a bookworm – she didn't lord it over him liked Hermione sometimes did.

Don't get Harry wrong folks. He loved Hermione as a best friend. But it was nice to have a talk of magic with Kizzy and she wouldn't spout off a bunch of facts that he didn't need to know.

They were currently talking about the Restoring Spell and what effect it had on an animagus and if it was painful or not. That was when they were rudely interrupted by Dudley Dursley, who never did like it when Harry had friends.

"Hey! Look at the freaks!" Dudley yelled out. The gang behind him made some snickering noises. Harry just rolled his eyes and went on walking, it was only seconds later the he noticed Keziah was still behind him and giving the evil eye to Dudley.

"Who the hell are you calling freaks?" she asked.

"You, who else?" someone from the group called.

"Yeah, you bloody freak of an American!"

"Oh! Wonderful, so you go to insulting? Do ya? Well, I'll have you know that we American's kicked your ass in the American Revolution and I can do it again to you no good, rotten lobsters!" Kizzy replied.

"We aren't lobsters!" someone muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, coming up behind her but not saying a thing. Kizzy was odd, true, but she was loyal and she was an American.

Kizzy snorted; "You lot don't know anything do ya? Lobsters are your infantry men that the King sent over to quell the Rebellion – along with the Navy but that's beside the point! Anyway, I will beat your asses if I have too," she glared.

"Keziah, are you sure you want to antagonize them like this?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"No shit Sherlock! This is fun," she replied.

"You should leave Harry alone, he isn't worth having friends," Dudley said. He didn't know much about the American Revolution and so decided to change topics.

"Hell no! if I want him as a friend and he wants me as a friend than we have the friggin' right to be friends. You cannot tell us otherwise!" Keziah snapped. Harry shook his head, American's were odd about their wish to not be told what to do.

"Why…you…you…I'll get you!" Dudley said.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! Now, come on Harry we have something we need to do," Keziah said, and she pulled Harry across the street and to the nearest neighbors house.

Mr. Fig answered the door. She was very much surprised to see two children on her stoop. One being Harry Potter and the second being a girl she had seen around the neighborhood but did not know her name.

"Ma'am, may we use your telephone. There are a group of boys accosting us," the girl explained.

"Mrs. Fig, this is my new friend Kizzy Lords," Harry said.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you dear, please come in and use my phone," Mrs. Fig said. She directed Harry and Kizzy to the telephone while she went to the kitchen for refreshments.

A few minutes later, Kizzy felt very victorious.

"I told the police man what happened; he said they had plenty of reports about Dursley and he said he's going over there to talk to your family about it. I also told him you were their nephew and asked if it would be all right if you didn't go home," she said.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to make sure they don't hurt you or anything," Kizzy replied.

"Oh, I guess that works," Harry said, scratching the back of his ear.

"Of course it does," Kizzy said. Mrs. Fig then entered the room with a tray of cookies and tea. Kizzy and Harry thanked her and they all sat down by the fire place.

"Mrs. Fig, have you heard anything from Mr. Lupin? I sent a letter to him but he hasn't replied back," Kizzy said.

"No, no, the last time I talk to Remus was the last time he paid a visit to Harry," Mrs. Fig replied with a shake of her head.

"I guess that means we'll have to talk to someone else then," Kizzy said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I have to admit, I kinda…spied on you a couple days ago…"

"You spied on me?" Harry looked astonished.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I know that I shouldn't have done it but I felt that I should at least make sure the Wizard Hero was all right. You don't always want to go back to your home and so I thought I'd just make sure you were all right," Kizzy said.

"What are you getting at dear?"

"Well, I'm American so I don't know what the Brit Ministry does. However, I do know that no one should be…abused…"

"You think I'm being abused?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I don't know much about you but I do feel that," Kizzy said.

"Why?"

"How about how you always shy away from my parents? Talk to me more than any adult I have ever seen you with and how you like to hide in the garden to listen to the news even though you could come over to my house to do so? How about always having ratty clothes and no shoes?"

"I have shoes!" Harry muttered.

"Yeah, duck tape is the handy mans secret weapon! (1)" Kizzy rolled her eyes.

"All right, so maybe you do know what you are talking about. But no one is going to do anything about it,"

"Isn't there anyone who would be willing to do so? Surly someone would like to take care of you," Kizzy said.

"Yeah, Death Eaters so they can kill him," Mrs. Fig interjected.

"True, but from what I could find out from my Dad. When your parents died someone had to take care of the will. In that will there should be a list of people who would take care of you if anything happened to you parents,"

"Well, what if they wanted me with the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"We shant know a thing if your too scared to even ask! You've got an owl, use her!" Kizzy slapped him gently on an arm while she mock-glared at him.

"Oaky! Ouch, that hurt!"

"No it didn't, know, stop being such a wuss," Kizzy muttered.

"Harry," Mrs. Fig and been patiently listening to them as they all sipped tea, "I think you should contact Gringots and ask to see the Will,"

"Yes Ma'am, I think I should," Harry agreed.

* * *

The case worker looked hazard as she quickly floundered out of her car and headed to the front door of the Lords house. It was a nice house and remarkably different from all the others. The grass hadn't been mowed, the flowers in the garden all mismatched but looked remarkably charming. There were even pink flamingos all over the place.

She knocked on the door and quickly straitened her jacket. Seconds later a man answered the door.

"Hello, I am Jocelyn Tempest, the case worker assigned to Mr. Potter. Are you Mr. Lords of whom Mr. Potter is currently staying with?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see you people are on top of things!" Sunny said.

"And please, just call me Sunny," he said and let her in.

"Oh, thank you, Jocelyn if you please then," the woman said as she entered the house.

Inside the house, things were in disarray; boxes and clothes were all over the place but the front living room had been freshly painted and it looked as if things were just starting to find their places.

"My wife is in the kitchen with the kids," Sunny said, he led the case worker to the kitchen where she found it in perfect condition.

"Ilana, this is Miss Jocelyn Tempest, she's here to talk to Harry and Kizzy," Sunny said.

"Hello, please sit down. I am sorry about the mess, we just moved in a few days ago, tea or coffee?" Ilana asked.

"Coffee if you please," Jocelyn said, she had shaken hands with Ilana and found that she had been right about the family, she didn't know where they were from, but they had American accents.

"Where did you used to live?" Jocelyn asked.

"Oh, all over, we are now formerly from Washington State," Sunny replied.

"I see, now then," she turned to Harry, "I'm going to ask you some questions about your family. Answer whichever you liked, but in order to make a decision as to if you should live there or not, I will need you to answer everything I ask," she said.

"Is there anything you are confused about?"

"No Ma'am," Harry replied.

"All right then, What happens in a usual day with your family?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, when I was really little, Aunt Petunia would bang on my door to wake me to make breakfast," Harry said.

"How old were you?" Jocelyn asked.

"About five I think," Harry replied.

Ilana came back to the table with enough coffee for the adults. They just watched as the case worker went about her business. She kept notes as well and noted the time and date.

"What did your Aunt have you do at such a young age?" she asked.

"Cooked at the stove, used a chair to reach things. Once I dropped a pan of eggs and…"

"Harry, I know it's hard to talk about. But if there is any abuse going on here, then we need to take care of it," Jocelyn said, she patted Harry's hand gently. He seemed to…trust her, though Jocelyn didn't know why.

"They locked me up in my Cupboard," Harry said.

"Your….excuse me, dear, but…did you say that your bedroom was a cupboard?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes,"

"I see, are you still…there?"

"No, they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom a little bit after I turned eleven and got my school letter," Harry replied.

"I see, and…what else?"

"Ummmm….I get punished for things I can't control," Harry replied. He wondered if he should tell this muggle about the accidental magic. She seemed nice enough but…he didn't want her to think he was crazy or something along those lines.

"Can you give me couple of examples?" Jocelyn asked.

"Once in primary school, Dudley and his gang were going to beat me up and…somehow I ended up on the school roof,"

"That's interesting," Jocelyn said, noting it on her legal pad.

"Once…I got yelled at by Uncle Vernon for stomping on the rose bushes, I don't know how it happened but…his face swelled up and he had to be taken to hospital," Harry said.

"And how were you punished in these instances?" Jocelyn asked.

"Weeks in the cupboard with nothing too…"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I need to hear you say it. Otherwise it isn't valid," Jocelyn said.

Ilana, during this time, watched her only daughter and the friend she had found. Harry Potter, savior or the Wizarding world being treated so poorly. It was obvious that the Dursley's did not care for their nephew.

Everything that the papers said had been a complete and utter lie.

Lies were terrible things and usually made people angry with betrayal.

* * *

TBC

A/N – I know I ended it abruptly there. But I thought this was getting long enough at nine pages! Please review!

1) This line about Ducktape being the handy mans secret weapon is from **Red Green **a brilliant Canadian comedic show that you all have to check out!


	4. THe Plot thickens! at last!

**Dream a Dream Of Happiness**

**Part 4 of 5**

* * *

**Harry James Potter** looked fondly at his friend as she wiggled around in the dirt trying to look under the front porch. She was dressed in shorts and a light green shirt. Her hair was in a braid and she was looking over her sun glasses.

"Finding anything interesting?" he asked. She was surprised and as she jumped to her feet, she banged her head on the porch railing.

"Damn it Potter! What the bugger are you trying to do? Kill me?" Kizzy asked.

"No, but I was wondering why you were trying to get bitten by spiders," Harry replied.

"For your information, I happen to have seen a bloody rat around here. I want to catch it and…well, I ain't sure what to do with it, but I figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it," Kizzy shrugged.

"What sort of rat?" Harry asked.

"The normal kind, wish I had a cat to kill it for me," Kizzy sighed.

"Did you notice anything weird about it?"

"Errr – maybe…it was missing a toe, I think," Kizzy replied.

"It was missing a toe…"

"Yeah, why?"

Harry then suddenly knew that he had probably botched the job.

"Let's go get something to catch it with, we can always find a field to let it go in," he said.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, let's go!"

* * *

Ilana and Sunny sat in their bedroom; it was a nice bedroom with a four poster bed with blue hangings. Neither said anything, it had been a day since the Case Worker was nice, and she had taken care of everything, except where Harry Potter would live.

"We could always take him in, you know, he goes to Hogwarts, so it would only be during the summer months," Ilana said.

"I don't see why not," Sunny shrugged.

"But what if the Case Worker doesn't…you know…"

"Then we will have to contact someone who does," Sunny replied.

* * *

Jocelyn Tempest wasn't surprised by the owl she got from the head of Auror Office. They were very much involved in the protection of Harry James Potter and asked if she could find a nice Wizarding family to let him live with, as long as they could check the family out.

That said, Jocelyn wasn't sure who to put Harry with. There were several families. Event he Lords had said that Harry could stay with them if he so wanted. But there was only one problem…

That of the Potters Family Will. Which had not been executed rightly, and Harry was losing money left and right for many things that no normal boy would want. Jocelyn was sure that it wasn't Death Eaters doing such things because the executer of the Will was Albus Dumbledore.

She sat back in her chair. She decided to forget whatever it was Albus had to say to her on this aspect. This was her job, not his, therefore the decision fell to her first. She had to think about what was best for Harry Potter. Maybe if he stayed with the Lords for the rest of the summer….

Yes, why not. He knew their oldest and they were nice.

She quickly wrote back to Madam Bones. She made sure to let them know that the family was from America and that Keziah and Harry had all ready became good friends.

This only left another problem….

Sirius Black…

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Kizzy asked.

"Kizzy, you know that rat…?"

"Yeah, I was looking for it, du-uh!"

"Well, it's really a wizard in disguise,"

"An Animagus then? Cool!"

"Not cool! He leaked the information of my parents to Voldemort. He betrayed them and he let Sirius, my Godfather, take the blame for my parents death and that of thirteen other muggles," Harry explained.

"Shit!" Kizzy muttered.

"That's why we have to go about normally,"

"Right, so that we can capture the dude and then let your Aura office handle it," Kizzy said.

"Right, so let's go," Harry said.

The two teens rummaged around the house for some several minutes before they found a basket made of metal with little holes. At least that way the rat wouldn't escape. Then they went tracking around the house, the rat could be anywhere. They decided to sit down on the porch after a while.

"Do you think we'll find it?" Kizzy asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Neither knew of the rat that hid beneath their feet. Safe for the time being.

* * *

Remus Lupin had a terrible transformation the night before he woke up in the small prison cell. The wolf had been incredibly vicious. It wasn't in the basement that he normally found himself in, and so he had gone crazy trying to get out.

It wasn't that which really made Remus pissed off, it was the fact that Dumbledore didn't even seem to care. He knew that he had done wrong by even talking to the Death Eaters. The problem was that the wolf would hurt itself, and then in the morning Remus would have to deal with it.

He sighed as he stood up and got down his robes from a shelf that had been built into the stone. He had put his clothing up there for safe keeping till his transformation was over and done with.

He heard the locking spell coming undone and the silver door swung inwards. Remus quickly dressed before the visitor could enter the cell. The first thing Remus saw was the nose of Severus Snape before the rest of the man.

"Lupin?"

"I'm here,"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Did Dumbledore give the go ahead?"

"Not…exactly. Hurry," Snape replied. Remus followed him out and they quickly went down the hall, Remus was limping just a bit, but Severus led him to an unused room. As quickly as they were inside, the door disappeared.

"Severus, what is going on?"

"Lupin, there is no time to explain. Dumbledore's wards will come back up any moment, I was able to freeze them for a ten minute time period,"

"Oh,"

"Come,"

Remus' instincts started yelling at him, whatever it was that Remus felt he needed to get out. And so, he said the address on the paper that Severus Snape lent him and off he was, with Severus right behind.

* * *

Dumbledore was suddenly awoken from his mid afternoon nap. The wards were going crazy. It seemed that his pet werewolf wasn't in the kennel any longer. Dumbledore glared at the map on his desk.

Remus Lupin was gone…and he had help.

* * *

"I'm never going to be able to go back," Severus muttered as he came out the fire place.

"I wonder why," Remus said.

"Ah, that will come soon. We've been trying to tell you all this time that…"

"Lily was a Death Eater? And so was James? I know," Remus shrugged. He held his wrist tightly against himself.

"You knew?"

"Yes…Lily told me before…but I didn't believe her…I should have"

"Well, put that to the side for a moment. We have to go see the Dark Lord,"

"Right," Remus seemed peaceful with his destiny.

Severus led him down a hall way and into another room of the house. The interim room held those who were waiting for an audience with the Dark Lord. Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Rodolphus were all ready there.

"Lupin," they greeted.

"Good…morning is it?" Remus wasn't sure what time it was. The others shook their heads at him.

"Evening,"

"I would have gotten you earlier but Dumbledore had a staff meeting," Severus said.

"It's all right, but I don't think you'll be going back," Remus said.

"I suppose not," Severus agreed.

A Death Eater came out of the chambers just then and bowed to the Elite.

"The Master will see you now," she said, before leaving. Severus took Remus' elbow and led him in first. Voldemort watched as they entered.

"Why, Mr. Lupin, I believe that you are hurt," Voldemort said.

"It usually happens," Remus replied quietly.

"I see, then kindly tell me where you have been all this time," Voldemort said.

"Locked up, in Hogwarts," Remus replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Severus bypassed Dumbledore's wards and brought me here,"

"Good, I would appreciate it if you would accept my hospitality. There are a few things that we need to talk about,"

"Yes, of course," Remus knew that he had to accept.

* * *

"Come on Harry! We have to go shopping!" Keziah yelled as she ran down the stairs. Harry went sleepily behind her. His hair was as messed up as it always was, and he yawned. It was only eight in the morning. But the two had stayed up late into the night trying to catch Wormtail off guard.

"Why can't we go later?" Harry asked.

"Because, that case worker will be back on Monday and we have to make sure you look good when she comes back otherwise she'll never let you stay with us," Keziah replied as if Harry should have known the reason for the shopping trip.

"Oh, I knew that," Harry said.

"Sure you did," Keziah rolled her eyes.

"Kizzy, Harry, come have breakfast before you go," Ilana said. In the kitchen she was flipping eggs. Fresh orange juice was on the table and Sunny was reading the Brit Wizarding Newspaper, the_ Prophet_ had an article about Harry being removed from his families home, they even had pictures. But mostly of Harry and Keziah playing around in the park.

"How cool is that picture!" Keziah said.

"It is nice," Harry replied.

"I'll cut it out later for you to have, Harry," Keziah said.

"Why don't you keep it?" Harry asked.

"I can make a copy of it," Sunny said.

"Really! Thank you Daddy!" Keziah said excitedly and gave her father a hug.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lords," Harry said.

"Not a problem, kids," Sunny smiled at them. Ilana served the eggs, bacon and cheese Danish(1).

Sunny poured all of them but Harry coffee, Harry did try it the other morning, but he liked Tea better. The family didn't mind and they had a lovely time over breakfast. Harry saw that the atmosphere about them was that of a family.

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Sunny asked.

"We're going to get Harry some clothes. We did some chores for a neighbor down the street and she paid us. I promised her that we'd get clothes for Harry,"

"Make sure that you don't go any further than that little shopping center in town. If we have to make a trip to London than we can do it this afternoon," Ilana said.

"Thanks Mom,"

"We should get going then," Harry said.

They made their good-bys and they were soon hiking down the street.

"So, are you going to tell me what is worng with Dumbledore?" Keziah asked.

"He doesn't tell me anything,"

"Short and to the point,"

"I like it that way. Just wished Dumbledore would do the same thing," Harry sighed.

"I hate to tell you this, but sometimes grown-ups get really paranoid. So, they decide not to tell us kids anything in order to protect us. That's all Dumbledore wants to do," Keziah said.

"I know, but I go and do stupid things. If I had all the fact I wouldn't be doing all the stupid things that I do anyway," Harry sighed.

"In the words of the Great Captain Jack Sparrow…_You need to get yourself a girl mate!_" Keziah said that last in the best Brit accent she could. But it only made Harry laugh because it was so corny.

"What are you laughing at?" Keziah mock-glared at him.

"You!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Remus sighed as he sank into the hot bath water. This was exactly what he needed after three long days in the Dungeons of Hogwarts. The room he was given was nice. It had a sleigh bed(2) with blue coverings. A desk, plenty of books and paper; The bath room was also a light blue, with a huge tub.

Remus then began to think. Sirius had always said it was a bad idea for him to think unless he was thinking about a prank. In which case this was extremely odd to be a prank; The Death Eaters had been nice when they came to his house, they respected his privacy (to a point).

He sighed and ducked down under the water. He came back up several minutes later, wiping the water from his eyes, Remus was surprised to see a House Elf at the side of the tub.

"Are's Mister Lupin all right?" the elf asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there something I can do for you?" Remus asked. The house elf looked extremely afraid at that moment and started banging its head against the floor.

"No! no! I's to help the Mister Lupin! I's to help!"

"All right, I'm sorry if I offended you," Remus said.

"You a great wizard, just like Mister Harry Potter!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Muzzy talks to Dobby the House Elf some times, I's do!"

"That's good,"

"I's have you food in the main rooms, Mister Lupin!"

"Thank you,"

"Mister Snape sent you's some potions to take,"

"I'll make a note of it," Remus replied.

"If you's need anything, just call Muzzy!" and the house elf popped away.

Remus chuckled a little. House Elves were odd creatures, that was for sure.

* * *

"Oh! I've got a Lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a standing in a row!"

"Must you sing that?"

"Yes!"

The afternoon had been profitable. The kids were currently going home with their booty that they had swiped (paid for in full, but Keziah liked to think of herself as a pirate some times) and were currently just talking.

Harry had acquireda few pairs of jeans (that fit), new shirts, and three pairs of new shoes. Of which had been Keziah's fault. She thought that he needed new school shoes, dress shoes, and everyday shoes.

"I still think you should have gotten your ear pierced," she laughed.

"What? No way!" Harry shook his head.

"I was kidding!"

"Sure you were!"

"You better be nice to me, otherwise I shall start singing," Keziah replied.

"Right,"

When they got to the house, Mr. and Mrs. Lords were out. Their note said that they had gone to the Brit Ministry of Magic and that it had something to do with Harry.

"You should go shower and change into your new clothes," Keziah said.

"Right, they may check up on us,"

"It won't hurt to look nice then, would it?"

"No, I suppose not,"

It was then that two owls swooped into the home. One was for Keziah, and the other was for Harry.

"It's from Mom,"

"Mine is from Ron,"

"Cool!"

_Keziah, _

_I hope this owl reaches you two. Please respond if you are home._

_Mom_

Keziah quickly wrote back that she and Harry had reached home safely and that Harry was going to change into his new clothes.

_Harry,_

_Sorry for not writing all this time. I've only just gotten the chance. Hermione should be Owling you soon. I've just fire called her. I hope your doing all right._

_See ya,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Why didn't you write when you went to live with the Lords?_

Harry did a quick reply in return. He explained that he too had been busy all summer. Then he took all his new clothes upstairs to his room. He picked some jeans and a simple shirt and went to take a shower.

Keziah went out onto the front porch. She picked up the basket they had left out there the night before, and as quick as a cat, she pounced on a suspicious looking rodent. She trapped it inside the basket with a top and then she went back inside.

Taking some floo powder, Keziah fire called the Aura department.

* * *

Remus was pursuing a book when Severus checked up on him. He had changed into new clothes, which were soft to touch and quite comfortable. Remus greeted him warmly.

"Lord Voldemort hopes that the accommodations are all right," Severus said.

"They're wonderful, please send my thanks to him, or shall I?"

"I'll pass it on, he's slightly busy at the moment,"

"Oh?"

"Seems as if Wormtail has been found,"

"I see," Remus almost saw red.

"Sirius Black was also captured,"

"Oh…Bugger…" (3)

* * *

A/N – I'm going to stop here because this has gotten long enough! I hope you all like it. One more chapter to go, and then maybe an epilogue. But I ain't sure.

1 – I don't know if this is really in Brittan, but I am supposing it isn't. It is an American dish that is part of breakfast, it's really good.

2 – I got tired of the four poster deal. So I changed it.

3 – POTC3 is coming out soon. I love it when Jack says "Bugger". I had to add it in!

p.s. No, Harry won't get his ear Pierced. It was only a joke!


	5. Exonerated

**Dream a dream of Happiness**

* * *

**Keziah Lords** and Harry Potter arrived safely at the Ministry of Magic by floo. The green smoke blocked their view for a moment before disappearing enough for the kids to exit the fireplace. The Ministry of Magic was busy this day because of two reasons. 1) Sirius Black had been captured and 2) Harry Potter had arrived because of Sirius Black. Though, no one mentioned that Sirius Black was in custody.

Keziah, who hadn't ever been to the MOM, looked around in delight. The gold statues of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They resided around and inside a huge water feature of which some wizards and witches would through some pocket change into when they passed by. Keziah gave Harry a pleased smile.

"So, where too know? I don't know what I am doing," she said.

"Er –I wish I had a map," Harry sighed.

"Lets find customer service then," Keziah shrugged.

"There isn't one," Harry pointed out.

"Well, that's stupid," Keziah snorted.

"Harry Potter? Keziah Lords?" it was Jocelyn who had come upon them, behind her were a few Auror's.

"Yes, we have something that the Minister needs to see. It is important," Keziah informed the woman.

"Minister Fudge wants to see you, this way," Jocelyn said, she and Auror's escorted the children out of the Atrium of the MOM.

* * *

The court was divided into two groups, those who knew what they were doing, and those who didn't care and was going to get this over with as soon as possible. The Minister sat behind the podium with Madam Umbridge behind him. She wore a pink bonnet in her hair and wore a simpering smile.

The accused was chained to the chair that sat in the hollowed out portion of the court room, the stands were full of bystanders who were just curious as to what was going on. Most were sure that Black would go back to Azkaban, there was a betting pool going as well. Started by Mundungus Fletcher; the slithery little bastard.

"This court will now come into session," Minister Fudge had optimized his voice to yell above the mutterings of the crowd.

"Before you, the accused, Sirius Leigh Black, has been sentenced to a life long residence in Azkaban," Fudge explained.

"Then why are we here?" Black growled. He got booed because of it.

"Now, we are here today because some new evidence has come to our attention, and therefore I order…"

The minister never was able to finish his sentence. For at that moment, Keziah and Harry slammed into the room with Jocelyn and Auror's following, looking perturbed at the children.

"Stop the presses!" Keziah yelled.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Fudge yelled, Umbridge stood up behind him looking as mad as a bat out of hell.

"We have the real traitor of the Potter family!" Keziah yelled.

"Who are you and what right do you have to address this court?" Umbridge yelled, looking unpleased about everything.

"My name is Keziah Lords, my father is the Ambassador from America, so don't piss me off! And, this rat is Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed the Potters!" Keziah explained. She and Harry jumped down the stairs to stand in the hollow bowl of the court by Sirius Black. Before him they put down the basket. Harry crept up beside Sirius Black and whispered in his ear. Sirius gave a nod in recognition of whatever it was that Harry had said.

"Watch and learn folks, this is how American's do it!" Keziah said. She gave a smirk at the Court room and then she let whatever it was in the basket go. It scurried around for a moment, before Keziah raised her hand and blasted it. Suddenly the rat began to grow larger and less harrier. In a matter of seconds, the rat was human. Peter Pettigrew looked around the court room, whimpering all the while.

"This is the murderer of the Potter Family, Sirius will explain the rest," Keziah said.

"Oh, Sirius, my old friend…" Peter started.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear from you, traitor!" Sirius roared. No one knew how it was done, but the chains came undone and Sirius stood. Looking rather pale and shaky, he started the story.

"It was around the time of Halloween when we all decided that it would be best to hid Lily and James and little Harry. They had been staying at one of the Potter Family estates, but it would have been easy for any Death Eater to find them and so we decided that Godric's Hollow would be best to hide them. James' Aunt owned a house there that she had entrusted to James and so he and Lily and Harry went to live there,"

"Before that though, James had I talked, alone. We wanted to keep Lily and Harry safe because, well, James loved them both very much and I was Harry's Godfather after all," Sirius gave a small smile to Harry.

"We decided that it would be a good idea to use Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper instead of myself. I was the most logical reason and we wanted to make it as hard as possible for the Death Eaters. Hopefully, if our plan had worked, Harry would still have his parents today," Sirius said.

"What does this have to do with.." Umbridge started.

"Everything! Don't you see it? Peter was all ready a Death Eater!" Sirius yelled.

"I was not! I was not! I never told a soul and it wasn't Voldemort who killed James and Lily!" Peter yelled.

"Don't drag their names through the mud in a lie!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not! I'm not lying!"

"Silence!" Fudge yelled. Sirius and Peter both glared at him.

"James was my friend…why would I do that to him and Lily?"

"Because you're a coward?" Sirius snorted.

"Sirius!"

"Shut up! Stop lying you bastard!"

"I didn't…"

"Than why weren't you at the flat when I checked up on you the night James and Lily died? Why did you run? Why did you make it out that I killed those muggles when I couldn't have? Priori Incantatum and all that?" Sirius asked.

"I had too…" Peter whimpered.

"Why? answer. The. Bloody. Question!" Sirius growled.

They stood there, Harry could almost imagine them in the halls of Hogwarts, Sirius glaring at Peter for a botched job and Peter whimpering till someone came to rescue him from the derision of his friend. However, that was not about to happen now. Fudge put a stop to the proceedings in order to call council with other top Ministry officials. Both Sirius and Peter were dragged away to the holding cells by the court room.

"I'll see you soon, Harry!" Sirius called. Harry waved at him as Sirius was pulled from the room.

"Harry..?"

"I'm all right, Kizzy," Harry replied

* * *

.

Umbridge, Fudge and Madam Bones were clustered in the chambers beyond the court room. Both Fudge and Umbridge look heavily uneasy about the proceedings. Things that they had believed for years and just come crumbling down upon them and they had no clue as to how to stop it.

"I say we exonerate Mr. Black," Madam Bones said.

"We can't do that…"  
"My Auror's have given him Virtriserum. He told the same story as he did in the court room. You have no choice," Madam Bones said with a glare.

Fudge and Umbridge glared back at her, knowing that they had to do as she said. Otherwise they would have to come up with some reason as to keep him in Azkaban. Defeat was not a wonderful taste upon the tongue.

"Fine," Fudge finally said

* * *

.

"Harry, things will be fine," Keziah said, trying to keep Harry's hopes up. She wasn't sure if Sirius Black would be freed, but, they had at least tried. It always counted for something, in the end, that you tried and gave it your very best rather than not trying at all.

"How can you say that when you don't even know what's going to happen?" Harry whispered.

"Si peccasse Negamus fallimur et nulla est in nobis veritas,"

"What the hell did you just say and can you say it in a language that us normal people can understand?" Harry gave her a look.

"If we refuse to make a mistake, we are deceived, and there is no truth in us,"

"So, are you saying this was a mistake?" Harry asked.

"How should I know? That quote just popped into my head," she shrugged.

"You are horrible!"

"Takes one to know one," she smiled.

It was then that two shouts of "HARRY!" could be heard. A boy with red hair and a girl with brown ran down the hall towards them. Harry stood as Ron and Hermione enveloped him in a huge hug. Keziah shook her head and moved away in order to give them some time – besides, she told herself, she had been hanging out with him all summer. What is a few moments?

"Ron, Hermione, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasely heard about what you did and so he brought the whole family! Oh, Harry!"

"Do you think they'll let Sirius go?" Ron asked.

"It'd be a waist of our time if they didn't," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, who is that girl?" Hermione asked. Keziah had made her way over to her father who had just arrived and it looked as if she was telling him what had japanned.

"She's my new friend, her name is Keziah. She helped me capture Pettigrew," Harry explained.

"Is she nice?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she's very nice. Weird though, but I like her," Harry replied.

"Like that?" Hermione asked.

"NO! Like a friend, silly," Harry sighed.

"Oh, well then, you have to introduce us," Hermione gave Harry a look.

"And then we invaded the court room and made them listen to Mr. Black," Keziah got done with her story as Harry and his friends joined them.

"Keziah, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. Guy's this is Keziah and her father Mr. Lords, he the Ambassador from America," Harry said. They all shook hands.

"These your school friends, then Harry?" Mr. Lords asked.

"Yes,"

"Ah, good. I was thinking about having Keziah stay for a year or so," he said.

"But, what about your tutor?" Harry asked the girl.

"He decided he wanted to travel, and so he asked if I wouldn't mind. I told him to go. I figured it might be kinda cool to go to a boring school," Keziah shrugged.

"Don't you mean a boarding school?" Hermione asked.

"Is that what's its called?"

"Er – yes…" Hermione gave her an odd look.

"Great, do you know of any good ones?"

"Kizzy!" Harry almost yelled.

"Okay, I'm playing, of course I'd go to HOGWARTS!" she said.

* * *

That night, the Lords had everyone to their home for supper; Mrs. Lords had asked Sirius what his most favorite foods were and made all of them. She had the Weasely family over with Hermione. She and Keziah with help from Molly made the food that afternoon while things were being patched up at the MOM.

Sirius was exonerated of all charges and was allowed to have Harry live with him. However, since Sirius wasn't sure about the old Black Manor, he asked if it would be all right with Harry could stay with the Lords the rest of the summer.

"It is only a week to term and I shall pay you and…"

"I shant hear no talk of that, Sirius," Sonny said to the far younger man, "We enjoy Harry. He's a bright boy and the only friend our Kizzy has had,"

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we would be glad to have him stay here," Ilana said.

"All right, I thank you," Sirius smiled before he went to join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kizzy in a game of Wizards chest. They had set up a huge board in the back yard. It was a one on one game. The board was set up in a square, each player had to say an opponents name and move their piece. Since it was the first time Kizzy had ever played like this, she was just learning the ropes and no one was really keeping score anyway.

"Hey, Sirius, do you want to help Kizzy?" Harry asked. The girl who was named looked up with a smile.

"I'm a retard when it comes to this," she laughed.

"Here, let me help you…" Sirius gladly joined in.

* * *

a/n -- there you go. That is the ending. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
